


a list of Cavetown lyrics i find relatable

by Hamilton_stars (orphan_account)



Series: list of lyrics lolz [2]
Category: Cavetown (Band)
Genre: Happy New Year 2021, Inspired by a Cavetown Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hamilton_stars
Summary: Thank you @justanonlinelove i was really inspired by your cavetown list of lyrics! thank youu ;3i will not reveal who i think about for each of these except if anyone asks, also sorry i relate to a lot of them.
Series: list of lyrics lolz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a list of Cavetown lyrics i find relatable

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are for the same person that im in love with but cant tell them. They asked what song reminds me of them and i said "Fool, by cavetown" like a idiot. So i think they know....

**This is home**

-Often I am upset that I cannot fall in love but I guess  
This avoids the stress of falling out of it

-I'll cut my hair / To make you stare

**Devil town**

-How do you feel so proud?  
Every time I close my eyes  
The colours fade and change inside my mouth

-But I feel a little safer when I'm with you Falling doesn't feel so bad when I know you've fallen this way too Source

**Boys will be bugs**

-I'm a dumb teen boy ; girl :3

-I don't care about the government  
And I really need a hug  
I feel stupid   
Ugly

-Pretend it doesn't bother me  
I'm not very strong but  
I'll fuck you up if you're mean to bugs

-I skipped class to sit with you  
I really like your spotty sweater  
If ladybugs are girls

-I just turned fourteen  
And I think this year I'm gonna be mean 

-I have friends who understand me 

**Talk to me**

-We can talk here on the floor  
On the phone, if you prefer  
I'll be here until you're okay  
Let your words release your pain  
You and I will share the weight  
Growing stronger day by day

**Cut my hair**

-Often I am upset  
That I cannot fall in love  
But I guess  
This avoids the stress of falling out of it

**Fool**

-I am just a fool to keep on chasing after nothing great  
You are just a fool to keep pretending that you're loving me

-Call me on the phone at three, I talk to you while half asleep  
Complaining 'bout your mother so I take you to the cemetery 

-Rant to me I like the sound, I like your voice, I like your mouth

-Cycling to school at 7:30 in the morning  
I am still your baby boy I'm stuck in 2013  
Don't understand my body, Washing machine confuses me

**Sweet tooth**

-Feeling sick of myself  
Think I'll try to be someone else

-You said you love me exactly the way I am  
And you know I find it hard to understand

-Never had nobody as sweet as you

**Green**

-I see your eyes in the flowers  
I'll pick a bunch for your room  
Green and blue to match your pictures

-And you look so good with him  
And I'm proud of you still

-I hope you feel happy

-I never stopped feeling guilty  
I'm over it, I promise that  
I just gotta sing it out of me

-I hope you think of me  
Still as your friend  
I hope you love yourself  
Your body and heart  
I hope you feel happy  
That's all I want

**Smoke signals**

-I know I'm a freak

-I hope you found a place to sleep  
I know you're bound to think of me

**Let me feel low**

-Just let me feel low, let it by

-Maybe it's okay to give it up  
Maybe it's okay to...

-I never meant to see things in this way   
I stop my feelings, make 'em go away

-I've been numb, oh, I'm been holdin' my breath 

**Author's Note:**

> um. yeh bye


End file.
